mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Omega (Mega Man)
(2013)}} This article is about the final boss of ''Mega Man Zero 3 and optional boss from Mega Man ZX. For other characters named Omega, see Omega (disambiguation). For other characters named Zero, see Zero (disambiguation).'' |0 = Omega_Zero.png |1 = MMZ3Omega_armored.jpg}} 280px |Caption=Artwork of Omega's |0 = Omega Zero |1 = armored}} form from Mega Man Zero 3 |Creator=N64Mario DuckSS |Downloadlink=NMario's version DuckSS' version |Origin=Mega Man}} Omega (also known as Omega Zero, "the devil Reploid", or "the ultimate Reploid"), is Zero's original body, who first appears in Mega Man Zero 3 as both the first and final boss. He appears again in Mega Man ZX as both an optional superboss and as a playable form for the main character, where he is known as Model OX in the latter. After the creation of the Mother Elf had resulted in the end of the Maverick Wars, Zero had sealed himself away; believing himself to still be a carrier of the Maverick Virus. The creator of the Mother Elf, Dr. Weil, under the belief that reploids were the sole cause of the Maverick Wars and that they had gotten off lightly for their perceived crime, stole Zero's body and removed his consciousness. Zero's consciousness was then replaced with a new Artificial Intelligence that Dr. Weil himself had created, which he had christened "Omega". Knowing what Zero's body was capable of after studying it, Omega was fitted with a massive suit of external armor to both control its power as well as conceal his true form. This armor also served as a conduit to manipulate the reprogrammed Mother Elf, now known as the Dark Elf, to mass-control Reploids remotely, which brought upon the Elf Wars. Once Dr. Weil and Omega were captured and the Elf Wars ended, Omega was sentenced to eternal exile in space. During the events of Mega Man Zero 3, the spacecraft containing Omega crash lands on earth, and is reunited with Dr. Weil. Zero, whose consciousness is now occupying a duplicate body based on his original blueprints, eventually confronts Omega, shedding his external armor and ultimately destroying his original body and Omega with it. In M.U.G.E.N, Omega has been made by various creators in both his armored and Omega Zero forms, with N64Mario's version being the most prominent example of the latter. NMario's version (Omega Zero) Omega plays like in ZX with all his moves, and has a sort of grace period if you hit him, he can take knockback in the air and if you hit him when he's doing Ranbu (Berserk Dance), beware since he has infinite uses of this move in his AI while when player-controlled will take 1 power level away. Omega also has access to Tenshouha, which can heal Omega alongside briefly making him invulnerable and damaging opponents on contact. The AI will use this relentlessly, requiring heavy pressure by his opponent to keep him from using it. 'Movelist' 'Specials' |Heals User| }} + || }} |Can be followed by itself up to three times|}} }}|Hold until a yellow aura appears, then release| }} }}| Press twice Hold until yellow aura appears, then release| }} 'Hypers' | Uses 1000 Power| }} + | Can only be used once Uses 3000 Power| }} |Requires Hyper Mode mode to be active Mash to add more hits while the screen darkens Uses 3000 Power|}} 'Others' |Can only be used once Increases speed for a short time Requires 3000 Power Users 0 Power| }} Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Capcom Characters Category:Mega Man Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Robots and Cyborgs Category:Humanoids Category:Sword Users Category:Fire Element Users Category:Prefixed Characters Category:2000's Characters